the_cahill_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bae Oh
Bae Oh (오배) is Alistair Oh's uncle and was the former leader of the Ekaterina Branch. He is currently in prison in The Hague, Netherlands for various offences, which are listed in a rather comical way in The Black Book of Buried Secrets. He is known as a cheap and lying businessman. It is revealed that he made several alliances with the Lucian Branch when he saw the Trent Family as a growing threat. He also murdered his brother Gordon to become the Ekat leader. History Bae Oh always lived in his younger brother's shadow. Bae was always lazy and did not take his missions seriously, unlike Gordon Oh, his brother. When Gordon was made head of the Ekaterina branch, Bae was outraged. Bae then hired an assassin to kill Gordon. After Bae murdered Gordon, he took Gordon's son, Alistair Oh, under his wing, but treated him badly and often scolded him. He was then the leader of the Ekaterina Branch. In The Sword Thief, Alistair found out that he hired a man to kill his brother Gordon (Alistair Oh's father) in order to become the leader and because he was looking for the 39 Clues. He is now in captivity in The Hague, awaiting trial for murdering Gordon Oh, extortion, and arms dealing. And the assault and battery of Alistair Oh according to The Black Book of Buried Secrets. Also it says that he started a rumor that Ivan Kleister needs a Post-It Note to remember what each button does on the remote. This means he shares his fellow Ekats' truthful view that the Tomas have less intelligence than them. Family * Gordon Oh - Twin Brother (deceased) * Alistair Oh - Nephew (deceased) * Lin Kim - Sister in-law (deceased) * Jane Cahill - Great x20 Grandaunt (deceased) * Thomas Cahill - Great x20 Granduncle (deceased) * Luke Cahill - Great x20 Granduncle (deceased) * Katherine Cahill - Great x20 Grandmother (deceased) * Madeleine Cahill - Great x20 Grandaunt (deceased) * Gideon Cahill - Great x 21 Grandfather (deceased) * Olivia Cahill - Great x21 Grandmother (deceased) * Henry Cahill - Father (deceased) * Hae-In Oh - Mother (deceased) * Grace Cahill - Niece (deceased) Personality Bae Oh, being the leader of the Ekaterina Branch, is brilliant but extremely deadly. He is very sophisticated, but not hesitant to murder. He is also very deceiving, and has no respect for family, just Clues and power. Appearances ''The Sword Thief Alistair Oh sees him in an alley. Later, after being abandoned by the Kabras and trying to leave the cave, Alistair fakes his death in order to play a speaking role until the end of the book to hunt down his uncle, Bae Oh. It is revealed he has contact to The Man in Black (Fiske Cahill). Beyond the Grave Bae trapped Amy and Dan in a gigantic plastic cube in the Ekat stronghold. He started questioning them about Alistair's death. When they refused to talk he left to wait for them to say the truth or die of asphyxiation. While waiting for Dan and Amy to burst, Nellie and Saladin freed them, leaving Bae outraged and wanting his revenge. The Viper's Nest Bae captured Alistair in a police car. While held hostage, Alistair asks about the death of his father, Gordon Oh. Alistair then faked his own death again for Bae, then knocked the police officers out. He used Bae's cane to release pepper spray and paralyze Bae. Alistair then walked away singing the song "Marching to Peoria". The Black Book of Buried Secrets '' He is arrested for "the murder of Gordon Oh, for passing on illegal weapons, for the transport of hazardous materials - and for assault and battery. He was most likely replaced by Alistair Oh as Ekaterina branch leader, due to the fact Alistair was next in line for the title. Bae Oh is currently in Hague awaiting trial for his crimes. Talent * Charismatic and ambitious * Has countless resources around the globe * Extreme wealth * Master manipulator Online Bae will send messages to Ekaterina agents occasionally. Cards Bae's main card is Card 168. He also is mentioned in Card 227. . Category:Series One Category:Ekaterina Category:Oh Family Category:Males Category:Branch Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Cards Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets